multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Spiral
Credit to VSBW for powers and abilities Character Statistics Tier: High 2-A, '''likely '''High 1-C Name: 'Anti-Spiral '''Origin: '''Gurren Lagann '''Age: '''Hinted to be eons old '''Gender: '''None, is the embodiment of the Anti-Spiral race '''Classification: '''Embodiment of the Anti-Spiral race '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Reality Warping, Piloting, Creation (Created a super spiral universe), Telepathy (Talks to Simon before his death and before first making contact with Team Dai-Gurren through his entire universe), Teleportation, Elasticity, Energy Manipulation (Absorption, Conversion, Projection), Mind Manipulation (Via the Extradimensional Labyrinth), Illusion Creation (Showed Simon the Spiral Nemesis through his mind), Quantum Manipulation (Destroyed Lazengann on a quantum level and turned it into energy), Probability Manipulation (Can passively alter the opponents' probability of defending attacks and avoid being hit using Multidimensional probability fluctuations), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can attack from the past and future), Time Travel (Can move up and down the time axis), Non-Corporeal (The consciousness behind the manifestation doesn't have a body), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The collective consciousness behind the manifestation consists of the countless minds on the Anti-Spiral's home planet), Aura, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; reliant on the Anti-Spiral race), Light Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate the abilities of their opponent in its own fashion), Indomitable Will, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (can create artificial beings such as Nia, has the ability to devolve lifeforms to inferior and less powerful entities), Durability Negation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Invulnerability, Subspace Travel, Dimensional Travel, Electricity Manipulation, Pressure and Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Progression Immunity (can cease their own evolution by purging themselves of Spiral Power), Drill Protrusion, Resurrection (can revive people from the dead, and alter their memories and personalities), Technological Manipulation (can alter spaceships in the shape of moons), Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Metaphysics Manipulation, Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness 'Attack Potency: Infinite Multiversal+ '(Created an energy build-up that is on par with the birth of the Multiverse. Smashed TTGL thru Multiple Galaxies and barraged them with the infinite big bang storm. Overpowered STTGL's giga drill breaker, which has superdimensional space time in it. Created the Multiverse labyrinth, which has infinite parallel universes within itself, as well as Infinite Possibilities. The Multiverse has a different Dimensional axis), likely 'High Extra-Dimensional level '(The Multiverse has 10 to 11 dimensions in it ) '''Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent '''within its own realm '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Infinite Multiversal+, '''likely '''High Extra-Dimensional Durability: Infinite Multiversal+, '''likely '''High Extra-Dimensional Stamina: Limitless '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. '''Is the embodiment of the entire spiral race '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogance Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gurren Lagann Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepathy users Category:Teleportation users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:BFR users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Regeneraters Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulaters Category:Forcefield users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoning users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Cosmic Awarness Users